A Common Dream
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: My friend Victoria shared with me the ancient Egyptian version of Cinderella. So now I introduce my take on this version – YuGiOh! Style! COMPLETE!
1. Introduction: Teana

"**A Common Dream"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami/Atem(u) x Tèa(Anzu)/Teana**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated G  
><strong>

**Summary: My friend Victoria shared with me the ancient Egyptian version of Cinderella. So now I introduce my take on this version – YuGiOh! Style!**

**You can read the story itself here: .**

Long ago, in the lands of Ancient Egypt, there lived a young girl named Teana.

Teana was a quite lovely young lady – dark, silky auburn shoulder-length hair, soft, creamy skin, and bright, curious, cerulean blue eyes. She was also very loyal and kind, as well as a fast learner and hard worker. And like any girl, she'd have dreams…Dreams of one day going to the palace, perhaps even living there. Just like a princess…

For Teana was a commoner. And like most commoners, she and her family did not have much, but she did not let this discourage her. For she knew, as long as she believed in her dream, it would one day come true.

Meanwhile a young pharaoh sits rather boredly on his golden throne. He had skin of copper and tri-colored spikey hair of maroon and black, with golden bangs that framed his hair and face like that of lightning. Thin but strongly-built with mysterious, deep violet eyes. And he wore the royal clothing and jewelry, a cape draped behind him which matched his very eye color.

He is the son of King Akunumkanon: Pharaoh Atem.


	2. Introduction: Pharaoh Atem

"**A Common Dream"**

**Chapter 2**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami/Atem(u) x Tèa(Anzu)/Teana**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated G  
><strong>

**Summary: My friend Victoria shared with me the ancient Egyptian version of Cinderella. So now I introduce my take on this version – YuGiOh! Style!**

**You can read the story itself here: .**

Meanwhile, a young pharaoh sits rather boredly on his golden throne. He had skin of copper and tri-colored spikey hair of maroon and black, with golden bangs that framed his hair and face like that of lightning. Somewhat short and slender but strongly-built with mysterious, deep violet eyes. And he wore the royal clothing and jewelry, a cape draped behind him which matched his very eye color.

He is the son of King Akunumkanon: Pharaoh Atem.

Atem wanted something to do. Anything. Sure, keeping his kingdom in order kept him busy enough, but he wanted some time just to himself. To escape, if you will. Just once, to put his royal requirements aside.

It's not long before he makes his decision: He will pay a visit to the closest village – Teana's village.

_**Authoress' Note**_: That's all for this chapter. Sorry they're so short, but for now, it was just introductory chapters. They will get longer over time. Thanks for all the good reviews so far! I'm flattered that you wish me to keep going ^.^

I'm not really used to freestyle writing rather than chat role-playing it out with friends first like I normally do to see if an idea becomes fanfic worthy, but I shall do my very best to continue making the story worth reading.


	3. Meeting and Mystery

"**A Common Dream"**

**Chapter 3**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami/Atem(u) x Tèa(Anzu)/Teana**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated G  
><strong>

**Summary: My friend Victoria shared with me the ancient Egyptian version of Cinderella. So now I introduce my take on this version – YuGiOh! Style!**

**You can read the story itself here: .**

Atem wanted something to do. Anything. Sure, keeping his kingdom in order kept him busy enough, but he wanted some time just to himself. To escape, if you will. Just once, to put his royal requirements aside.

It's not long before he makes his decision: He will pay a visit to the closest village – Teana's village.

"What's with you, Teana? Always with your head in the clouds daydreaming."

"Well, maybe…someday…I will get to go to the palace…" she tells the servant. "That's my dream."

"The palace? Ha! We're commoners. That's all we'll ever be."

"Any dream can come true if you wish hard enough and believe. And I do believe."

"Hmph. You and your fairytales." The servant scoffs as she walks away.

Sighing, Teana goes back to washing clothes. Would it all really be just that? A fairytale…?

At about that same time, the pharaoh was nearing Teana's home. As she came into view, he gave a soft gasp, briefly stopping his horse as his heart skipped a beat. Though she was just a commoner, she was beautiful…

Giving a soft nudge of a kick, he signaled for the snow white steed to resume walking.

Teana pauses as a shadow falls over her and her wash bucket.

"Excuse me, miss…"

When she looks up, Atem was there, looking down at her from his horse. She gasps, heart racing, and quickly bows.

"You may rise. Tell me, miss, what is your name?" he asks her upon seeing her lift her head.

For a moment, Teana couldn't find her voice. The pharaoh himself was speaking to her! "T..teana, my pharaoh…" she forces out.

"Teana…What a lovely name for an even more beautiful girl…" Atem compliments with a warm smile. Teana feels a blush rise to her pale cheeks. "Well, Teana, I hope we get to meet again one day. Farewell…princess…"

Teana just stares, watching as the pharaoh rides on. If this was a dream, she did not want to wake up…

Night soon falls over the land, and Teana could not forget what had transpired that day. She had not only seen the pharaoh, but spoke to him as well! Smiling, she closes her eyes, and begins to imagine once more what it must be like inside, slowly rising her feet and dancing and twirling to the music now playing in her head.

Unbeknownst to her, her owner, a kindly old man, had stepped out from his work shed and was now watching Teana dance from a distance. She seemed lighter than air and moved so gracefully. This gave him an idea…

The next day, he stops at the tailor's and orders that a special pair of slippers be made; they would have soles of leather for their bottom and adorned with red-rose gold. He didn't care if it took all his savings…She deserved them. And when he presents her with the slippers later that afternoon, she is overjoyed, giving her owner a tight hug. The other servants, who had been eavesdropping closeby, all scowl enviously.

Soon, Teana makes her way to the Nile to gather water for cooking. Upon arrival, she squats down to gather the water in her bucket, but some of it accidentally splashes on her new shoes. Giving a slight frown, she carefully steps out of the slippers and sets them aside to dry.

Suddenly, she hears a cry and looks up. A falcon was coming straight towards her! She yelps and shields herself with an arm. But rather than go for her, the falcon instead scoops up one of her slippers, carrying it off in its talons as it gives another cry and goes back up towards the clouds. Teana looked on in shocked awe. That was very strange. But then, one thought came to mind.

"Horus…" she whispers quietly. Picking up the bucket and her other slipper, she quickly makes her way back home.

Back at the palace, Atem too could not forget about what happened yesterday and the girl he'd met. Excusing himself, he tells his staff that he is going to the royal garden. Once out there, he stops in the middle of the flower-filled area and gazes toward the sky. "Teana…" he utters thoughtfully.

His thoughts are broken moments later when something hits him on the head. "Ouch!" Teana's slipper lands softly at his feet. Rubbing his head with a pained groan, he looks down to see it. "What's this…?" He bends down and picks up, cradling the shoe in both hands as he gazes at it in wonder. For it was as royal-worthy as his own attire and clearly made with care. And for a young girl. A _teenage_ girl. He had to find out which one…

Mana, Atem's childhood friend and magician-in-training, had secretly followed. She stops a few feet from him, watching in concern when she sees him just standing there. "Pharaoh…?"

Looking over his shoulder, he sees her standing there and turns to her, slipper in hand. "Mana, give word to the palace. May the entire kingdom know: Tonight, we find this shoe's owner! Tonight, I find my queen!"

_**Authoress' Note**_: I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. ^.^ Next time, the finale!


	4. Dreams Do Come True

"**A Common Dream"**

**Chapter 4**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Pairing: Yami/Atem(u) x Tèa(Anzu)/Teana**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Rated G  
><strong>

**Summary: My friend Victoria shared with me the ancient Egyptian version of Cinderella. So now I introduce my take on this version – YuGiOh! Style!**

**You can read the story itself here: .**

Looking over his shoulder, he sees her standing there and turns to her, slipper in hand. "Mana, give word to the palace. May the entire kingdom know: Tonight, we find this shoe's owner! Tonight, I find my queen!"

And the pharaoh wastes no keeping his promise. The search goes on through the night and into the early hours of the morning. Eventually, they return to Teana's village.

Teana watches timidly from the bushes as maiden after maiden tried on her shoe. The pharaoh frowns. They'd exhausted all efforts and still no match. Then he hears a rustle closeby, smiling when he sees Teana. He silently ushers her over to which she obliged.

When the pharaoh slides the slipper on…it fits! He gives a soft gasp, looking up at her. "You…This is truly yours?"

Smiling shyly with a slight blush, she pulls the other slipper out of her gathering bag.

The pharaoh blinks in shock before looking up at her and smiling warmly. "At last, I have found you…"

When the pharaoh announces this to those around him, both the servants and other girls are outraged. She was so different from the others!

"On the contrary." He replied. "Her eyes are as blue as the Nile River itself, her hair as feathery as papyrus, her skin as smooth and silky as the lotus flower…And I wish her to be my queen." He turns to Teana, taking her hands in his as he gazes into her eyes. "So then…Teana…would you?"

Teana just stands there a moment, speechless, before she smiles brightly, tears welling up and rolling down her cheeks. "Yes! Yes, I will, my pharaoh!"

The crowd then goes from staring and scowling to cheering and clapping as the two then share a gentle kiss. Teana's dream had finally come true. They even have a royal feast later that night to celebrate.

And from then on, she and Pharaoh Atem ruled their kingdom justly side by side, living happily ever after…

**THE END**

_**Authoress' Note**_**: **That's it! I hope you enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it! Happy reading and reviewing, everyone! ^.^


End file.
